


It's you

by PuduHyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Fluff, Hugs, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan & Mark Lee Are Best Friends, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, One-sided love?, Secret Crush, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuduHyuck/pseuds/PuduHyuck
Summary: Mark overheard his Hyungs talking about Donghyucks crush.Why didn't he know anything about it?





	It's you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic… I tried my best, but I need a lot of practicing for my writing style… I wish for it to be more descriptive and less repeating words.  
And my first language isn‘t english, so I‘m really sorry for grammar errors or spelling mistakes.
> 
> This chapter is supposed to be just the prologue of my story I have in mind, but since I don‘t really have time right now to continue writing, I post this as an one-shot, cause I think it works this way too.  
I really want to continue, but I‘m not sure, when I‘ll have time for it again… So in the meantime, enjoy this prologue~ :)

It was past 11pm when Mark returned to the 127 dorm.

Todays shedule was less packed, the dance lesson was the last, ending already at 8pm that day, but Mark wanted to use the free time in the studio, writing lyrics and maybe other stuff too.

He‘d normally spend more than three hours in the studio, but he supposed, he should take advantage of this opportunity once for resting.

He was wondering, if all of the 127-members are home yet, or if some stayed in the practics room and maybe are still there.

After the lesson ended, most of them collapsed onto the floor, others were instantly reaching for their water bottles and resting against the nearest wall while catching their breathes. (Mark was one of them)

The Canadian was the first to move again, collecting his things while announcing, that he‘ll be in the studio, getting a few simple moans or handsigns in recognition before stepping out of the room.

So yeah, he has no idea what the others planned for their night.

He kicked off his shoes and went through the hallway, keeping silent in case anyone was already sleeping, even if it was unlikely.

„-isn‘t just a crush anymore, Donghyucks _in love_ with him...“

Mark was just about to step around the corner into the living room, after hearing voices from there, but stopped in his track, the greeting on his tongue dying down instantly, when he overheard Jaehyuns words.

…

What?!

„Yeah… he‘s painfully obvious recently.“, Mark heard Johnny answering and a few approvingly noises.

How many were in there?

It went silent for a while and Mark was just standing there, wide-eyed and shocked.

Hyuck was _in love_ with someone?

How did he not know? How did his Hyungs know? Did Hyuck tell them and not Mark? Or did they find out themselves? Was Mark really that oblivious, that he missed something so important, regarding his best friend?

Shock mixed itself with guilt, when he was swept out of his thoughts by Taeyongs voice.

„Should we approach him? … i somehow think we shouldn‘t interfere, but… I‘m scared he‘ll get hurt.“ his leader sounded really concerned and Mark knows he should make himself noticeable. He shouldn‘t listening in – he didn‘t even plan that, it was just an accident – but he felt nonethless guilty about overhearing.

So Mark collects himself, before rounding the corner, letting out a weak „Hi...“ the moment he discovered all his co-members that are in the room.

Six shocked pairs of eyes are snapping in his direction and a short tension builds itself over the room.

Taeyong, Doyoung, Yuta, Johnny, Jaehyun and Taeil were sitting on the floor around the little table, containing mugs for each of them.

It was silent for a few seconds, no one was moving, until Johnny broke the awkward moment.

„Hey Mark… you… did you hear what we were talking about?“, he asked clearly nervous and Mark wasn‘t in a different state, when he licked his lips before answering: „I… overheard you saying, that Hyuck‘s in love…“ Mark slowed down, when he witnessed his Hyungs exchanging uneasy glances between them.

Now it really feels like he shouldn‘t know about this, which makes him feel a little frustrated.

„Well, Mark, you see-“

„No, wait!“, Mark interrupted Yuta with a hand hold up as clarification.

He felt slightly bad for cutting Yutas try for an explanation, but it just didn‘t feel right, hearing about Donghyucks crush from someone else.

„I should talk about this with Hyuck himself.“, And with that, Mark dashes out, with the Maknaes room as destination. He didn‘t even hear Doyoungs protest in form of his name and all the Hyungs exchanged once more worried glances, accomplished with a few sighs.

\---

Mark was standing in front of Donghyucks door, not remembering how he got here, but as soon as he was there, he stopped. Even his breathing.

Should he just knock on it and go through it just like that? Or should he probably think it over, deciding how to begin? But even if he would try, Mark wouldn‘t be able to sort this whirlwind of thougts and questions he has stuck in his head.

So he takes a deep breath, rolling his shoulders back and knocks firmly three times.

Usually he would ask aditionally, if he can come in, announcing through his voice, who he is, but Mark was too deep in thought, nervous about what was about to happen, and forgot what he was supposed to do.

But instead of asking, ‚who‘s there?‘, Donghyuck just calls out for him to come in.

So Mark does, after taking another deep breath and holds with one hand onto the door handle while the other is supportive on the doorframe.

„Hey Mark-hyung~“, the younger one singsongs. „Whats up?“

Donghyuck practically beams at him with a dazzling smile, from his sitting position on the floor. His back leaning on the side of his bed, a magazine in his hands, resting slightly on his bend legs.

But this wasn‘t an unordinary scene, so Mark wasn‘t put off by this in the slightest.

„I need to ask you something. Do you have a minute?“

„Well...“, Hyuck says, while looking at his paper in a thoughtful manner, his lips twisting in an exaggerated way, then back up at Mark with a little smile. „...since I‘m not doing anything important right now, i‘ve got even more than a minute.“ he ends, now decorated with a playful grin.

„Great!“, Mark exclaims almost immediately and closes the door behind him. He takes a few steps further into the room, but stops with more than they‘re usual space between them, folding his hands infront of his stomach, playing with his own fingers a little while opening his mouth to start speaking, but halts aprubtly, thinking suddenly about, how he shouldn‘t ask this as directly as he was about to.

It wouldn‘t be very sensible, would it? So, no… he should start more tactful, slower and cautions.

The youngers attentiveness in the meantime, picks up at Marks obvious hesitation and sits up more straight, couriously raising his eyebrow. He‘s contemplaining if he should make a witty remark, but decides against it since this seems too serious. So he gives Mark the time he needs.

Mark, still playing in concentraition with his fingers, takes another step towards his Dongsaeng and sits down, crosslegged, with still more space than considered normal for them, but it‘s ok, kind of weird, if you ask Donghyuck, but ok.

„Also...“, Mark starts, still not sure, how to actually confront the gray haired with this. He isn‘t nervous, (anymore) he just doesn‘t know, how to phrase it tactful.

„Well… ehrm… I‘m...“, he tries further, clearing his throat and trying to look his best friend in the eyes, but drifting to his hands in his lap, while attempting to find words to continue.

„I overheard… ehm… the Hyungs… ehm talking… but I wasn‘t earsdropping on them on purpose!“ he explained, shaking his hands in front of his body, looking back up at Donghyuck, slightly panicked. „But… ehm… I was kinda just… ehm… walking… ehm… alo-“

„Ok, Mark… if you keep on stuttering like this, you‘ll gonna lose my interest, honestly“, the younger one sighs dramatically. „Let it be, if you can‘t do it.“

Ok yeah, that was kinda mean and yes, Donghyuck said (thought), that he would give Mark the time he needs, but… even if Mark would finish his story in 10 loooooong minutes, he‘d be confused as hell in the end ‘cause, really, who would be able to be THAT concentrated to fully understand Marks babbling.

So he decided to shorten this up, by insulting his Hyungs pride.

You see, Donghyucks proud to confidentely say, that he is indeed Marks best friend. And that‘s exactly why he knows, that when someones attacking the lions pride or challenges him, Mark won‘t let this sit on him by proofing the opposite of the accusion.

And even through Mark can tell, that Donghyuck did this (even if only a little) for the elders sake, it works.

Mark can feel his own chest pumping up like an animal trying to look bigger and more confident than they‘re probably are and takes a deep breath before starting again, gaze fixed strongly on Donghyucks eyes. „I overheard – by accident! - the Hyungs talking about something… It… was about you...“, the volume subsiding more and more till the end.

His lips were now held in a thin line and his gaze becomes more worried, when he sees Donghyucks proud and self-satisfied grin - he got, when Mark got his goddamn nerves back and told his dongsaeng what he wanted to - fall into something akin to shock and… fear?

Donghyuck visibly sits more stiff, when he attempts to ask calmly: „What… were they saying?“

His voice was unsure, shaky… „I hope only good stuff? Haha!“, he tried to joke, probably to calm himself. „I mean… of course they did, right? I mean… look at me!“, Donghyuck gestured awkwardly at himself with one hand. And… ooookaaaaay…

Now Mark is _really_ worried, like, _really!_

Donghyuck used twice, ‚I mean‘ and that‘s not... Donghyuck style, (to explain it simple) since the younger got a great vocabulary and by repeating a phrase, he destroys his own image of being able to holding a 1000 word speech without even using a single word more often than once. (Maybe thats exaggerated, but… is it really? It‘s Donghyuck we‘re talking about)

So you can‘t really blame Mark, when he‘s panicking right now.

What was he supposed to do? He never had to confront ‚this‘ Donghyuck.

Well, Donghyuck sometimes got scared or shocked or panicked and else, but not at that extent!

That was totally new to Mark… He was overwhelmed.

So he just tried to answer Donghyucks first question. „Ehrm...“, althrough again a bit unsure, how to formulate this. „They said that… you… em...“, he chewed nervously on his bottom lip „like… someone...“ he slowed cautionly and Donghyuck now looked straight out panicked and scared, eyes growing twice in size, the skin on his knockles turning white by grabbing his knees too strongly, sitting stiff for a few seconds like a statue until he suddenly lowers his gaze to his lap, like he snapped out of a trance.

If Mark wasn‘t panicked before, he sure is now.

What was happening?!? Why was this such a big deal to Donghyuck? Why would he react like THIS just because he liked someone!? What should he do?

The blonde was slowly freaking out.

That is why he started rambling, because… what else could he do?

„Well, they didn‘t exactly say it with those words! I mean… they did, but decided, that it wasn‘t just ‚liking‘ and that you were even past the ‚crush‘ phase, that you‘re already really ‚in love‘ with them!“, great Mark Lee… genius move to make it even worse, he scolds himself. „And I am curious, if it‘s true and why you didn‘t tell me if it IS true?“

… way to make him now feel guilty too… Mark really wants to slap himself right now, but because he‘s panicked and dumb, he doesn‘t stop: „I mean, I don‘t want to blame you or to force you to tell me, I just don‘t understand what‘s so bad at having feelings for someone… Isn‘t that a good thing? I mean-“

And Mark remembers more of the conversation from his Hyungs.

Didn‘t they say something about a man? Was that it? Was this true? Is that why Donghyuck is so scared?

He‘s scared of rejection! That Marks gonna be disgusted by him, that he‘s gonna tell Donghyuck to never ever touch him again.

But thats bullshit!

He can understand, why Donghyuck would be scared of this. Especially since he‘s a touchy guy and fears rejection more than the rest of all NCT members, even through he likes to play the tough guy, who won‘t let himself be dragged down by anyone or anything.

Donghyucks a sentimental, soft boy under this witty skin after all.

And even through he knows, that Mark won‘t turn away from him by finding out about this, your ‚what if‘s‘ your mind‘s creating to mess with you are this strong, you won‘t even trust your own judgement anymore.

Mark knows what this feels like, so he really can‘t blame his Dongsaeng by kinda not believing in Mark to stay by his side.

„You know...“, the canadian starts again, softly „they also said, that the person you like or you‘re _in love_ with, is a man.“

And Donghyuck doesn‘t move, doesn‘t flinch the slightest, but Mark can tell that Donghyuck is shutting even more into himself, Mark can feel it.

„If that‘s true – you don‘t have to tell me, if you don‘t want to, of course, but please just let me tell you that… - if that‘s true, I‘m totally fine with that! Who cares if you like girls or boys or… both…? I don‘t care!“

…

„Hyuck, your my best friend and this won‘t change anything, okay? Just because your in love with a man, doesn‘t change, that you‘re still a smart, polite, witty, ...mostly humble...“, Mark giggles lightly at that. „guy, who can also be sometimes a huge pain in the ass.“, he grins.

And finally, Donghyucks gaze starts going back up - slowly, but sure - and Mark can see the beginning of a small smile on his face.

„If you want to talk to me about this, I‘m all ears, you don‘t need to be afraid of me… it‘s just me after all.“, Mark smiles comfortingly and playful back. „But you don‘t have to, if you don-“

„Yeah.“

…

And just like that, it goes totally silent.

Mark doesn‘t even realise that he‘s holding his breath, starring with two big eyes at an now slightly teary-eyed Donghyuck, whose colour in his face hasn‘t returned fully yet and still got a nervous gaze, which is by now fully directed at Marks brown orbs.

Donghyucks licking his lips before pressing them togheter, obviously thinking about his next words.

„Yeah..“, he repeats after a few seconds and takes a deep breath. „I‘m… I‘m in love with a man.“ Donghyuck looks reliefed after telling Mark, but also cautions. He‘s sitting more relaxed, shoulders not as stiff anymore, but still has his arms around his legs, keeping up his self-protecting-wall around him.

And Marks breathing normally again.

Proud at Donghyucks braveness to tell him without even a tremble in his voice, Marks smile widens fast until he shows a fully shown teethy grin. „Thank you! … For telling me.“

Now, the rest of Donghyucks wall crumbles down as he let‘s his arms fall on each side of his legs and pure happiness radiates from his eyes in combination with a dazzling smile, laughing relieved and thankful at Marks response.

„Thank _you!_“, it came soft, even a little sheepish, but sincere, the youngers smile now more shy and relaxed.

And Mark could just take it and answer with a ‚you‘re welcome‘ or ‚everytime‘ or else, but he‘s too happy and relieved right now and wants to tease his Dongsaeng: „Woah…!“, he exclaims theatrical „Did I hear that correct? Donghyuck is thanking me? _You?_ Thanking _me?? _Are you okay Donghyuckie? Shall I call a doctor?“, he continued, exaggerating his facial expressions and hand gestures.

Unexpectadly, the witty remark – Mark was anticipating – was replaced with a short and real loud laugh.

„You jerk!“, the younger laugh-shouts at Mark, flinging his arm at his Hyung, (but misses him due the weird big space between them) all the while accompanied with a great happy grin. „You‘ll never gonna hear me say that again!“ Donghyuck challenges with a slight smirk, still laughing lightly.

„Good,“, began Mark, smiling lovely „otherwise I‘d be very concerned.“, he tried with a joke, but he said it so earnest, so soft and genuine, that Hyucks response died on his tongue.

But because he was Donghyuck, he didn‘t like to show his overwhelmed self, so he strongly huffed out air and started pouting: „Why are you so mean to me?“, he asked in his cute pouty voice.

Marks smile just widened at this and he shifted closer to his best friend, sitting down on his knees – now near enough for both their fabrics of their trousers to touch – and stretches out his arms at each side of his body. „come hug me!“, Mark grinned, awaitening Hyucks body to crush him.

At first, when Mark started moving closer, Donghyuck watched him suspiciously, confused as for what his Hyung was doing that. But as soon as Mark streched his arms out, clearly ready for an embrace and also voicing this out, confirming Hyucks speculation, his eyes went wide and incredulous.

He tried to understand the situation, what was going on and why Mark was voluntarily offering a hug, but all he got was an eyebrow-raise from the elder, as if he wanted to ask: _what are you waiting for?_

And this was enough for Donghyuck to straighten himself up, the magazine slipping to the ground in the process and attacking his best friend with a bear hug, flinging them both to the ground through this act.

All Hyuck thought – while hearing Marks embarrassing high squeal – was:

_No wonder I fell for this dork_

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? :D  
I want a bigger vocabulary… Gotta learn more english, till I have more time to write again lol


End file.
